


Pet

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared lose a year of their lives to a conspiracy involving their wives and some current and former coworkers. Can the boys get their lives back together? Or will Jensen give in to the temptation of the life he lived as pet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

Their working vacation in Europe had been a blast, especially for Jensen because Jared was feeling so much better than last year. Now they were on their way home, already having boarded their own jet in New York after flying commercial across the pond. They expected nothing but clear skies. They got anything but.

They had just climbed to their planned flight altitude when Jared started nodding off. Jensen noticed he was feeling heavy, hardly able to keep his eyes open. They should have been awake and alert and talking about their plans for the rest of hiatus.

Jensen just had time to notice that their flight attendant was wearing an oxygen mask before he fell unconscious.

 

They came to tied face down on tables facing each other. They were both naked with their asses propped up in the air. Their flight attendant came in smirking.

She ran her hands over Jensen's ass as she spoke, “It's not fair the way you tease people with such perfection. My boss has made arrangements for some of his friends to enjoy you before he spirits you off to be his personal pets.

“It's time to get you ready.” the woman walked over to a cabinet Jensen hadn't noticed. He couldn't see what she was doing. She came back and began rubbing his ass.

He knew the slick feeling. Her fingers were lubed and she was about to stretch him open. He struggled against the restraints, but there was nothing he could do. He was too weak, and the ropes were tied securely.

Another woman walked in, and without a word, began prepping Jared. Jensen could only stare at the silent tears falling from Jared's eyes as he felt the first woman stretch him open as wide as she could.

The women walked to the door. They took large stacks of cash from two men. The women walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. The men walked to Jared and Jensen, stripped, and shoved inside them. Jared screamed.

The sweaty bastard fucking Jensen leaned over him and licked his back as he thrust into Jensen as hard as he could. The man fucking Jared began slapping his ass too hard.

There was nothing either of them could do to stop this.

When the men finished and their come was running down the backs of the actors' legs, they dressed and walked out. Jensen was about to exhale a sigh of relief, but two more big, sweaty men walked in.

The man who walked behind Jensen spread Jensen's ass cheeks and started eating him out. He used his fingers to stimulate Jensen's prostate and got him hard. He played with Jensen's cock and nipples as he fucked him. The man had incredible stamina. Three men had fucked Jared and left before this guy shot his load deep in Jensen's ass.

Hours passed. Jensen was sore and exhausted. Jared was nearly catatonic. They were finally allowed to rest after large dildos were shoved into their asses. Jared passed out quickly.

 

The women woke them the next morning, or Jensen assumed it was the next morning. There were no windows or clocks so he had no idea how much time had passed. He and Jared were given supplement drinks and cleaned up. Then they were injected with something the women wouldn't talk about.

It started all over again. Nearly a dozen bastards had fucked each of them the first day; nearly two dozen fucked them the second day. Jensen wanted desperately to kill them all.

It was the injections; it had to be. They'd gotten them several times the second day between men. Jensen had gotten and stayed hard most of the day. He'd even come seven times. He knew Jared had come fives times.

Day three started with energy drinks, being cleaned, and injections. Jensen came hard when the second man pulled his head back by his hair and growled in his ear that he was a pretty little pussy.

Whether it just worked out that way or it was instructions from their captor he didn't know, but the men brought in to fuck them became progressively talkative. They also did progressively more than just fuck Jared and Jensen. They alternated between whipping them likes slaves and petting them like precious beings.

Jensen still blamed the injections because there was no way that he was beginning to enjoy this on his own. But even when the little pencil-neck geek told him he was made to be fucked, Jensen came hard.

The third man since his last injection was fucking him slowly, but hard and deep. Jensen began to lose focus on anything but the sensations the man was making him feel and the words the man was saying.

“Perfect little slut.” “Take a dick so good.” “You love being a bitch for me.” “Tight little pussy so hot for my cock.” “Oughta make you beg for it. Know you would.”

Jensen was about to come when the man's hand squeezed the base of his cock. “Not until I say, bitch.” He fucked Jensen faster, slamming his prostate with each thrust. “Beg for it. Beg, you little slut.”

Jensen couldn't help it, “Please!”

The man stroked Jensen's cock and ordered, “Come.”

Jensen did as he returned the man's kiss.

After the last men of the day left, Jensen tried to get Jared to speak to him. Jared would only stare off at the wall behind Jensen.

“He's in subspace, just where your master wants you both. You were almost there today. I think an extra injection will get you there tomorrow,” the woman said as she left the room.

Jensen passed out.

 

Jared was still in the same shape on the fourth morning. He was still staring. He wouldn't drink. The woman inserted an IV in Jared's arm and then gave Jensen the injection.

Jensen lost count of the number of men this time. He lost focus on anything but the feelings and the words the men spoke. His ass was slapped repeatedly, and it made his cock twitch. Everything was intensified. Every word hit him in his soul.

He watched with little interest while Jared was untied and turned over. The cock in his ass and the hands gripping his hips had most of his attention. He didn't even think that something might be wrong when Jared didn't fight as his nipples, tongue, and cock were pierced.

He didn't even realize that Jared wasn't restrained anymore or that he was participating when he was fucked. He didn't notice that Jared obeyed any order he was given.

Jensen moaned in pleasure as fingers were shoved in his mouth and he started sucking them. A heavy hand landed on his ass as a hot mouth sucked hard on the back of his neck. When the man whispered “fucking slut” in his ear Jensen came hard. He hit subspace then.

Jensen was now in subspace, too. He felt it when he was pierced like Jared was, but the pain registered as pleasure. He was left unrestrained. When he was told to hold his legs apart, he did. When he was told to beg, he did. When he was kissed, he kissed back.

Two men came in with the women the next day. He felt like he should know them, but he was floating in his own head and not concerned about it, especially when hands began roaming his body.

He moaned and arched into the feeling when a hand twisted his still sore nipple. He vaguely heard a familiar voice say, “He's ready.”

 

After that, it was all pleasure and comfort, unless he was being punished. Jensen tried not to get punished. Being fucked dry or having his head help underwater in the pool was deterrent enough to keep him from disobeying. The worst punishment though, was being restrained and forced to go without being fucked for two or three days.

Jensen was a good pet as man after man fucked him on a soft bed. When a cock brushed his lips, he opened his mouth and sucked it. When a voice said, “On your knees, bitch,” he got on his knees. When he was told to spread wide for two cocks to penetrate his ass, he spread wide.

He didn't know where Jared was. He didn't even know who Jared was anymore. All he knew was the pleasure of serving his masters and his masters' friends. Masters were mostly the only two who fucked him now. When they weren't balls deep inside him, he was filled with a replica of one of their cocks.

Normally he slept on a large dog bed at the foot one First Master's bed, dildos made in the form of his masters in his ass and mouth. When he was a really good boy, he got to sleep in the bed with one of his masters, warming master's cock in his mouth while he slept.

Occasionally he would be told to fuck the man lying near him by the pool. He did it with no thought but pleasing master, fucking harder when master said, slapping the man around when master said. Just as Jared spread his legs for it with no thought.

Once in a while there was a party. Pet liked the parties because got fucked during the whole thing. He didn't know or care that he and Jared were the main attractions. He didn't know or care that many of the people fucking him used to know him as another person and took a significant amount of sadistic glee in fucking him.

He also didn't know or care that they had arranged a vasectomy for him so the women at the parties didn't have to worry about birth control. The were always women, but never as many women as men.

There were two women he hated to touch him, but they often spent the weekend and fucked him as much as his masters would allow. He disobeyed once, refused to allow the redhead to touch him. Master spent hours holding pet's head underwater and pulling him up just in time to breathe. The redhead rode his cock the entire time, laughing and bouncing. Pet didn't refuse when the redhead next fucked him. He allowed her to shove four large dildos in his ass at once. It was okay once the pain turned over to pleasure. Pet never refused to let anyone touch him again.

Master loved bananas. He would often see how many he could shove in pet's ass and then peel them for pet to eat. Pet had to eat ever banana that fit. He always had to eat seven or eight bananas at once.

Some of the parties saw him with grapes or strawberries stuck on his barrings in his nipples and cock. Guests would eat them off of him before fucking him. One guest offered master extra money to see if he could fit a large grapefruit in pet's ass. Master allowed it. Other guests stood around and watched, making bets while the woman determinedly worked the grapefruit into his ass successfully. It had to be carefully cut into sections to be removed.

 

Jared and Jensen had been turned into the perfect pets for fucking. They were now being kept on a private island off the west coast. They were discovered by an undercover cop almost a year after their plane had made an emergency landing and they had vanished.

Most people didn't bother looking for them because their wives publicly stated they had probably run off together, leaving their families, friends, and fans without a word.

When the cop realized who was there and what was going on, he slipped away to make a phone call.

Two months later, Jared and Jensen were in a hospital room together listening to the cop tell them how Misha and Jeff had pulled it off with the help of Danneel and Genevieve.

Misha and Jeff had a thing for videos. Jensen found some of them online. Seems some of the customers who purchased them decided to share. He sat there stunned as he watched himself get fucked a hundred different ways by a hundred different men. He watched Jared fuck him roughly, and he watched himself do the same thing to Jared.

Misha and Jeff, always just off camera, urged them on. They wanted harder and nastier. Jared and Jensen always gave or took what their masters wanted.

There was one video he didn't think Misha had wanted to get out. He figured Jeff must have sold it. He also believed that it was why Jared wasn't having any contact with him.

Misha was fucking him, but after everything else he'd seen, that was no surprise. It was what the bastard said while he was fucking him and what he did after that got to Jensen.

“All those years you gave this sweet ass up to Jared, only Jared and no one else. Always blowing me off, treating me like a piece of scenery on the show. Well, I taught you all about sharing, didn't I? Now, I’m gonna teach you about true possessiveness.

“You're mine now, pet, all mine. I took Jared from you and gave him away. Then I made you my bitch. You're mine now. Say it,” Misha ordered as he slapped Jensen hard. “Say you're mine.”

“I'm yours,” Jensen struggled to get out.

Misha dragged Jensen by the hair of his head over to Jared who was being fucked hard by Jeff. “Tell him you're mine.”

“I'm his.”

“Tell him he was just some pussy to pass the time.”

“You were just some pussy to pass the time.”

“Tell him you belong to a real man now.”

“I belong to a real man now.”

“That's alright,” Jeff crooned as he stroked Jared's cock, “I’ll show this pretty little pussy what a real dick feels like.”

Misha laughed and said, “I don't know why you'd want that stretched out pussy, Jeff, when this one is so hot and tight. And the bitch begs so pretty.”

Misha made Jensen beg to be fucked hard. As soon as the words were out of Jensen's mouth, Misha's cock was slamming into his ass.

 

Eight months after they were rescued, Jared still wouldn't talk to him, couldn't look at him. Jensen wanted so desperately to make things right between them again, but there was nothing he could do.

The divorces went through easily considering the girls were in jail as accomplices for kidnapping, prostitution, and a host of other charges. The public and media, of course, had a field day. Jensen couldn't even step foot out of his newly rented apartment in Dallas.

He had heard from a friend that Jared was holed up with Stephen Amell. That hurt almost as much as what had been done to them, that Jared could turn to Stephen instead of him. Seemed Stephen was the only one Jared would even speak to.

Friends called or slipped by reporters to see Jensen. Steve Carlson, Jason Manns, and even Christian Kane had been among those to come by. His former coworkers from the show all sent him their best. Jensen didn't know yet that half of them had been to the island and fucked his brains out.

Network reps offered to get the show back on the air if and when he and Jared were ready. Jensen didn't see that happening at all. No, there would be too many reminders of what he had had in his life, how good it had been, and how it had all been taken from him. He wasn't sure he'd ever step in front of a camera again.

Publicity slowly died down as the media found other fascinating things. Jensen didn't push his luck. He stayed mostly secluded and had an agency run whatever errands were necessary, including the shopping he used to love doing with Jared.

One day, as he was sitting around waiting for his parents to drop by with his mother's usual lecture about his relationship with Jared being the reason he'd suffered so much, Jensen flipped on the TV. Jeffrey Dean Morgan was doing a live interview from prison.

Jensen picked up his phone and called his attorney. “Why the hell is he being allowed to do a live, national interview about kidnapping and raping us?” he yelled as soon as the phone was answered.

“We tried to get it blocked, Jensen. They rushed it through before we could,” his attorney said.

“You couldn't even warn me it was going to happen?” Jensen demanded.

“I was going to call you tonight. It's not happening until tomorrow.”

“It's happening right now, you inept jackass!” he slammed the phone down.

Jensen was irate. He was never going to get his life back at this rate. He took some deep, calming breaths before picking the phone back up and making some calls. He packed a couple of bags and made a few more calls.

He pushed through the crowd of reporters and jumped into the taxi when it arrived. He offered the driver double the fare if he lost the reporters following them. He thanked his lucky stars for a competent driver who skillfully did just that.

Jensen paid the driver and walked into the rental agency. He picked up the keys of the car he had reserved and drove non-stop from Texas to Vancouver. He had made reservations as far as possible from where he used to live.

He was grasping at straws and hoping against hope that he could at least sit outside in Canada. He wasn't stupid enough to try it immediately. He waited two weeks and then rented an apartment a few blocks from his hotel.

The fragile peace of not being constantly harassed by reporters was nice. Too bad it couldn't stop his nightmares.

He dreamed about it all every single night, especially watching Jared slip away and being helpless to stop it. He woke each morning crying and hugging his pillow.

He showered obsessively three or four times a day. He had bought an entirely new wardrobe, not that Collins and Morgan had ever allowed them to wear clothes. He bought things that were loose around his neck, loose on his body, and drab so he wouldn't stand out.

He hadn't worn a piece of jewelry since he woke in the hospital. He wouldn't eat fruit. He wouldn't sleep naked anymore.

The worst part was that he sometimes noticed himself needing to be told what to do. Or needing to be called dirty names. Or needing to be filled. He understood intellectually that it was what he had been conditioned to and trained for, but it still crushed him to feel that way.

He hadn't touched anyone or been touched intimately in a year. Sometimes he thought about picking up a hooker to get fucked. Sometimes he considered a club where doms and subs were available. He never did it though. He couldn't. It would be admitting that Misha and Jeff had won, that they'd truly made him a little slut.

 

A few months after returning to Canada, Jensen tried again to get in contact with Jared. What he learned worried the shit out of him. Jared had seemed to vanish off the face of the planet. He finally got in touch Sherri. She sounded heartbroken when she told him Jared had asked that Jensen not know where he was or how to reach him.

“Why, Sherri? I know I didn't protect him. I know he blames me, but why won't he let me tell him I’m sorry?”

“I'm sorry, Jensen. You're both hurting so badly right now. I’d give anything if I could make it all better with a hug. I wish I didn't have to tell you that he asked me not to talk about any of this with you.”

“Will you pass on a message for me? Will he listen?”

“I'll try. That's the best I can do, Jensen.”

“I understand. I’m not angry with you about this. But, please, if he'll listen, tell Jared that I still love him and always will.”

“I promise I’ll tell him, Jensen. I wish I could promise that he'll hear it.”

Jensen heard sobs as the call disconnected.

 

Jensen's mother called the next day. He almost didn't answer the phone. He wasn't in the mood for one of her sermons.

“I called to apologize, baby.”

“For what, Mama?”

“I went to see that horrible man. I needed to tell him what I think of him for hurting you this way.”

“Mama, I wish you hadn't done that, but you don't need to apologize for it.”

“That's not it, Jensen. I’m sorry I thought you and Jared were to blame for all of this. That man is clearly crazy. He admitted that he didn't know if you and Jared were even really together. He said he just wanted you to himself so he found a way to do it. He swore he'll do it again.”

A shiver ran down Jensen's back as his mind rebelled against itself, part of it wanting Misha to find a way, part of it hating the very thought.

“I know you love me, Mama. I know this has shaken you almost as bad as it has me. I don't blame you for the anger you were feeling and still feel. I’m pretty angry about it all myself.”

“I spoke with your attorney today. It's not good news, Jensen. They may have to let Morgan out, and he's stated that he will see Jared one way or another when he's released.”

“What? Why the hell would they release him?”

“He's saying that Collins forced him to go along with everything. Collins is backing him up. And he's given up the names of people who paid huge amounts of money to...Well, some of those people are people you worked with, Jensen. Ty, Travis, Alona, and Brianna are just a few.”

“Shit! No wonder Jared took off and went into hiding.”

“Oh, baby. Don't you worry, that man won't get anywhere near Jared. It won't happen.”

“I just wish I could get near Jared. I miss him so much, Mama.”

“I know you do, baby, I know. He needs time and space. He'll come around when this mess is finally over.”

“I've been telling myself that for over a year, Mama. I don't think it's ever going to happen. It'll never be over.”

Jensen thought for hours about what his mother had said. He'd almost decided that if he couldn't be with Jared, he'd prefer to be Misha's damn pet. At least then he wouldn't have to think, wouldn't remember big puppy eyes, and beautiful dimples. He wouldn't have any decisions to make, and he wouldn't care about anything.

He found himself with the phone in his hand and the number of his attorney half dialed. He had intended to try to get Misha released so he could go to him and be done with everything. Only the knowledge that Misha would most likely never breathe free air again, no matter what, stopped him.

He went to his laptop and began researching how soon Jeffery might be released. He was sure Jeff would take him again and take him back to that place in his head if only to lure Jared out of hiding.

Jared wouldn't make that mistake, but at least Jeffery would have a pet and Jensen would have a master. He didn't care who Jeff pimped him to anymore. Seems all the people he admired and respected only wanted to fuck him anyway. This way, they'd all get what they wanted.

“Soon,” Jensen said quietly as he read the news online. “Jeffrey will come for me soon.” There was no need for him to take any action.

 

_“Such a good little whore for me. You were made for my cock, and you know it. You're happy to be my pet, aren't you?”_

_“Yes, sir. I’m happy to be your pet.”_

_He was straddled across his master's lap. His master thrust up deep inside him as he teased pet's nipples. Pet was floating, existing only on his master's touch and words._

_“My hot little bitch. All mine. Always eager to please me and obey me.”_

_Master slammed up hard, and pet moaned. Pet was dripping as master put a cock ring on him._

_Pet begged, “Please master, please let me come for you.”_

_“You come when I say, pet, if I say.”_

_Master held pets cock for a wet, hot pussy to slide down on. The double sensation of fucking and being fucked was driving pet insane._

_The woman spoke, “This is all you were ever good for, pet, a hot cock in my pussy. You're such a slut.”_

_“Yeah, but my pet is the perfect little slut, hole so hot and tight, lips so pretty and seductive, and mouth so talented. No better bitch anywhere, present company included.”_

_“Bastard,” the woman snapped._

_“Watch your mouth, Danni, or I won't share my bitch with you. You get more of him now than you ever did. You should be thanking me rather than insulting me.”_

_“Shut up, you prick. You wouldn't have the slut if not for me,” the woman said. She twisted pet's nipples. Pet responded by arching up and clenching his anal muscles around master._

_“Fuck, that felt good,” master moaned. “Do it again, pet.” Master twisted pet's nipple. Pet did it again. Master and the woman took turns twisting pet's nipples for an hour. The pain felt as good as the pleasure to pet._

_The woman finished and moved away. Master called his other pet over. Once master had filled pet with come, he told his other pet to open his mouth. Master removed the cock ring from pet, aimed pet's cock at the other pet's face, and said, “Come.”_

_Pet came all over other pet's face._

Jensen woke up covered in sweat and come. He was still hard as a rock and dripping. He had no idea how many orgasms he'd had in his sleep. That seemed to be the only way he could come anymore, dreaming about or remembering being pet. He couldn't even get off on the huge dildos he purchased online without gong back there in his head.

He stroked his cock as he closed his eyes and envisioned lying face down with a heavy body on top of him, fucking into him hard and fast. He came after the fifth stroke.

He wasn't even sure what he dreamed and fantasized about was real or if his brain just made up details around bits and pieces. He honestly didn't know if Collins and his ex-wife had ever had that conversation, but he did know she fucked him a lot during that time. She and Genevieve both came to the island often just to fuck him and, he assumed, Jared. He remembered his head being held so he would watch a woman riding a man. Somehow he knew he'd been forced to watch both Gen and Danni fuck Jared.

 

A year and a half after Jared and Jensen were rescued, Jeffrey Dean Morgan was released. He showed up at Jensen's door the next day. Jensen started hyperventilating. He was so damn torn. He knew if he opened the door, he would end up somewhere remote again as Jeff's fuck toy.

Part of him hated the thought, wanted to open the door and kill the bastard outright. Part of him wanted to open the door and fall into submission pose for his master. What was the use in living without Jared?

He should have called the police, but he didn't. He waited to see what Jeff would do. Jeff spoke low, his voice deep and tempting, through the door knowing Jensen was right on the other side and listening.

“Come on, Jenny, you know you miss me. You loved being a simple pet with nothing to do but get fucked all day. You want to open this door. I know you do. Open the door, pet.”

Jensen jerked his hand back from the lock he was about to release. He wanted, oh god, he wanted just to open the door and let Jeff make him forget everything. He turned and walked to the window overlooking the alley. He didn't even hear the door open softly behind him.

He didn't know Jeff had picked the lock until the man's hands were around him and running over his nipples.

“You removed your jewelry? That wasn't a good thing to do, pet. Never mind, we'll replace everything as soon as we get to our new home.” Jeff leaned close and spoke low right into Jensen's ear, “You're going to love having only one master. Gonna be you and me until we get Jared back. Then we'll have all our old friends visiting again.”

Jensen was fighting himself, but he was losing. He leaned back into Jeff's hard body. Jeff smiled as he thrust his hard cock against Jensen's ass and Jensen damn near purred.

Jeff opened Jensen's pants and pushed them to the floor. He leaned Jensen over the table beside them and began rubbing Jensen's ass, his fingers slipping easily into the crease and teasing Jensen's hole.

Jensen was frozen. This was how Jeff usually positioned him for punishment. This time turned out to be no different.

“Not a sound, pet,” Jeff said as he shoved two dry fingers into Jensen and started pounding into his ass. “You shouldn't have removed your jewelry.”

Jensen was holding his breath to keep from screaming and earning worse punishment. He couldn't stop the gasp as Jeff shoved in a third finger and began twisting and spreading them.

“Tell me you're sorry for removing everything we gave you.”

“I'm sorry for removing everything you gave me, master.”

“See? You still know who you belong to. That's good. That means I don't have to fuck you dry.”

Jeff slicked his cock with lube he'd brought. He held Jensen's mouth closed as he pushed his cock inside the tight, hot hole he'd been missing.

Tears ran down Jensen's face but he knew not to make a sound. He laid over the table and took his punishment like a good pet.

Jeff was thrusting and talking, “Always were a pretty little bitch, never should have let you go the first time. Love fucking this tight ass. You look hot as hell hanging off my dick, pet. Gonna keep you on it all the time. You gonna make master happy and ride him good, pet?”

Jensen nodded.

“Good, good. Such a good little slut. Gonna be so nice to get the old gang together again and watch you please them all. Remember, pet? Remember how good it felt taking all those cocks? Two at once? Three at once?

“I remember how good you look getting fucked senseless. Gonna love watching again. The way you always obey so quickly and eagerly, the way you take anything anybody dishes out, you're the perfect pet. Such a good little bitch.”

Jensen was almost back in subspace when Jeff came hard. He pulled out and Jensen was able to get his head together somewhat while Jeff dressed.

“Where's Jared, pet?”

“I don't know, master.”

Jeff slapped Jensen down onto the floor.

“Where is Jared, pet?”

“I don't know, master. He hasn't spoken to me since we were rescued. I mean, since we were taken from you.”

“You've called him?”

“I tried, master, he wouldn't answer.”

“His old friends?”

“They don't know either, master.”

Jensen was suddenly grateful not to know where Jared was. He guessed he knew now why Jared didn't want him to know. It really was a good thing because, right now, Jensen would probably tell master, no, damn it, Jeff, he would probably tell Jeff if he knew.

“Hmm, I bet his pretty little sister knows. Maybe my two pretty boy sluts should have some company. More pets can earn me more money.” Jeff dragged Jensen away from the table. “Fix your clothes so we can go get it out of her. She always did wanna fuck you, too.”

Jensen obeyed.

Jeff opened the door for them to leave, but halted when he saw the gun aimed at his head.

“Collins force you into this, too, Morgan?” the RCMP officer asked.

Another officer cuffed Jeff while a female officer eased Jensen to the couch and called emergency medical personnel. Jensen looked at her as though she had an extra eye in her forehead.

“You're bleeding, Mr. Ackles. It's obvious we didn't get here quite in time.”

Jensen looked down and realized that blood was spreading down the legs on his light colored jeans. He passed out.

 

Jensen opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of yet another hospital. Everything came flooding back, especially the guilt that he would have given Jared's location to Jeff if he'd known it. Tears fell; he didn't fight them.

“He's gone for good this time,” a familiar and so damn welcome voice had him jerking his head to the left.

“I'm sorry I didn't get the authorities there in time to stop him from hurting you again. I don't blame you if you don't want to see me again,” Jared said.

“I've wanted nothing more than to see you since the last time I was in the hospital, Jay.”

“I couldn't,” Jared started to say.

“I know. I let you down. I don't blame you for hating me. I’m sorry, Jared, I’m so sorry.”

“No, jerk. It's killed me to be away from you, but I didn't have a choice.” Jared held his hand up to stop Jensen from saying anything.

“The day of the raid, Jeff had been to busy fu, well, he had been too busy to give me the injections. I was able to pick up on some things because of that. When they realized the police were coming, Jeff and Misha worked out their little scheme that Misha would claim responsibility so that would get Jeff free to grab us again.

“Jeff said that it would be easy to find you because you'd be with me. I stayed away from you so you would be safe. I never expected him to go after you first.

“I called the police as soon as I saw him enter your building through my window. Fuck, I hate that they didn't get there sooner.”

“Through your window?”

“I've been living three buildings down and across the street from you. I haven't been more than a mile from you except when you were traveling. I had to be close, to know that you were okay.”

“Okay? Fuck, I was so not okay, Jared. Nightmares, panic attacks, and no you to turn to? I was nowhere in the neighborhood of okay.

“I was fucked up. I didn't let Jeff in. He picked the lock. I didn't tell him no when he dropped my pants. I didn't try to stop him from ramming his dry fingers up my ass. I bent over for him to fuck me. I called him master without being reminded to when I was required to speak. I was willing to go with him. I wanted to go with him. I would have if the police hadn't been at the door.

“I figured if I couldn't be with you, then being his pet again and thinking about nothing was what I wanted,” Jensen all but yelled. He turned his face away and wouldn't speak again.

He waited for Jared to leave, but he didn't go. He was sitting right there when Jensen fell asleep, and he was still right there when Jensen woke again. Jensen still didn't speak.

“Like I said, I don't blame you for not wanting to see me, but I’m not leaving you until your family gets here tomorrow.”

“You called my family?” Jensen asked without looking at Jared.

“Yeah, your mom and I have been getting along better since she met with Misha. She even apologized for not supporting our relationship.”

“Talk about too little, too late.”

“I love you, Jensen. I’ve been as lost without you as you have without me. There've been times that I almost wanted to be back on that island just to have someone else take control so I didn't have to. There've been times I couldn't even choose what damn shirt to wear.”

“I know that feeling all too well. Looks like they succeeded in turning us both into submissive little bottom bitches.”

“You're not submissive, and you're not a bitch.”

“Really? Because I sure as hell submitted to Jeff as soon as he touched me again, Jared. If he had told me to lick his ass clean of shit, I would have. How is that not a submissive bitch?”

“Because it's not what you wanted. You said yourself that the only reason you were willing to go with him was because you didn't have me.”

“And the fact that I’ve been lying here thinking about getting him out of jail? That's not a submissive bitch, a horny little slut who needs his master?”

“You're only thinking that because you're not sure where you and I stand.”

“How the hell do you know that.”

“Because I know you, Jen.”

“You can't know someone you have even spoken to for a year and a half, Jared.”

“You told my mom you would always love me.”

“And I will. I just don't know if either of us is what the other needs or wants anymore.” Jensen pressed the call button and asked for something to help him sleep. The nurse was there with an injection in less than two minutes.

“I'll be here when you wake up.”

Jensen didn't reply.

 

_The cock in his ass was fucking so deep and hard, so good. The cock in his mouth tasted salty as it pushed deeper into his throat. His ringed cock was being stroked and his nipples were being teased hard. His ass was being slapped, the burn feeling amazing. All of it made his cock even harder._

_“Such a good bitch. You stay horny all the time. You don't just crave a hard cock in your ass, you need it. Such a needy slut, can never get enough. Just love being stuffed full of as many cocks as possible,” master said._

_His second master called over someone else. Another cock slid in his ass with his first master's._

_“Fuck!” the other man said, “so damn good. This bitch will take anything, won't he?”_

_“He's the perfect pet. Hardly ever have to punish either one of them. We trained them easily and perfectly,” first master said._

_The other man slid two fingers into his ass with both cocks. “Damn, bet he could take another cock if we could figure out positioning.”_

_Second master handed the other man two dildo sand told him to go for it. The other man removed his fingers and slid the dildos in with his and master's cocks. “Son of a bitch! I don't know how you two managed to train this slut, but you did a damn fine job. Uptight prick to perfect obedient slut who'll take anything. It's amazing.”_

_“Told you I was going to make a pet out of him, Weatherly. You didn't believe me.”_

_“I believe you now, Misha. I definitely believe you now.”_

_Weatherly grabbed pet's hips and held him tight enough to bruise as he came hard in pet's ass. Master came a few thrusts after. Second master kept fucking his throat. Weatherly slapped pet's ass causing the dildos to hit his prostate. Pet raised his ass for more and hummed around master's cock. Master came then. Weatherly kept slapping pet's ass._

Jensen jolted up in bed. Once again he was covered in sweat and come, but at least this time he wasn't hard when he woke.

“That's the only way I’ve been able to come to. When I’m dreaming about the island,” Jared said quietly as he got a wash cloth and fresh pj's for Jensen.

“I used to have those dreams every night. They still come once or twice a week. I just don't know if they're dreams or actual memories,” Jensen admitted.

“My therapist says they're memories. We can't deal with it during the day, but our minds can't shut it out at night. The dreams are how I know Gen and Danni were involved.”

“I just dreamed about Misha and Jeff fucking me and having Weatherly join in,” Jensen couldn't mention the double penetration. He still couldn't deal with that. Then again, he wasn't dealing well with any of it.

Jared asked, “Did you get a call from the network lately? They still want the show back on the air. Seems our ratings soared for some reason.”

“Fuck the ratings and the network. There is no way I can go back and be constantly reminded of everything I’ve lost.”

“I'm here, Jen. I always wanted to be here.”

Jensen fixed his former coworker with a dark look, “You hid from me, Jared, because you were afraid I would hand you over to Jeff.”

“No! No, Jensen! I stayed away because I was afraid I would lead Jeff straight to you!”

“He asked, you know. Well, more like demanded I tell him where you were. I didn't know. He said we'd pick Megan up on the way to our new home and get it out of her. Hinted that I could help train her as his new pet.”

Jared paled.

“I didn't want to help him hurt Megan, Jared. I just wanted him to make me forget everything again.”

Jared had had enough. He sat on the bed beside Jensen and pulled the stubborn man into his arms. He held him as they both finally cried.

“It wasn't over before, Jen, but it is now. We can help each other get passed it. Or we can fall apart separately. It's your choice.”

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared and said, “Don't you ever leave me again, asshole.”

When they finally pulled apart, their parents were all standing just inside the door smiling.

Jensen finally knew he could learn to deal with this. He finally felt almost whole with Jared in his arms.

 

Five years after Jared and Jensen were rescued, they stood on another island. This time all their family and a very few close friends were with them. This was a happy occasion.

It had taken a lot of hard work and patience, with themselves and each other. It had taken therapy and facing the people who had kidnapped them and those who had used them. It had taken their faith and love, but they made it.

Neither was plagued by nightmares anymore except on rare occasions. Neither felt weak or undecided on anything. Neither needed anyone else to take control.

That was only a small part of today's celebration. The real celebration was the wedding of Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles.


End file.
